Kotak GOKIL!
by Rourin
Summary: p.s : Namanya Kotak GOKIL! Buat permintaan dan semua akan menjadi kenyataan. Yoi, GOKIL kan? Cobalah dan lihat keajaiban sesungguhnya!
1. Chapter 1

"Ini juga bisa jadi hadiah yang sangat cocok kok buat teman. Nenek jamin deh!"

Connie Springer masih menatap kotak lusuh berwarna hitam di tangan sang nenek. Sebenarnya ia sangat sangsi melihat penampilan si nenek tua ini, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kuku tidak ada tanda-tanda zaman kekinian. Apalagi, kotaknya sudah berdebu sana-sini.

"Bantu nenek, Cu. Tolong belilah kotak ini." ucap si nenek memelas pada remaja di depannya.

Connie berkedip, 'Apa emang si nenek semiskin itu ya?'

Lalu bayangan si nenek yang berjualan kotak – yang entah apa isinya itu – dari zamannya masih muda, dari musim semi sampai musim semi lagi, sampai sekarang masih dengan baju yang sama walaupun rambutnya telah memutih pun terlintas di benak Connie. Sehingga, timbul-lah rasa kasihan dan prihatin.

"Berapa nek, harga kotaknya?"

"15 ribu aja, cu. Diskon 70% buat kamu."

Well, Connie tidak tahu harga pastinya dengan diskon 70% itu. Dia tidak mau (dan tidak ahli) menghitung susah-susah. Connie merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan uang pas, lalu ia menyodorkannya pada si nenek. "Ini nek, saya beli." Katanya sopan.

Gotcha! Rayuan maut si Nenek akhirnya berhasil!

Si Nenek pun tersenyum bahagia, seraya bertukar barang dengan apa yang ada di tangan mereka ia bergumam, "Terima kasih ya, Cu. Kamu baik sekali."

"Sama-sama, nek," balas Connie ramah seraya membersihkan pelan kotak tersebut – biar keliatan gak lusuh-lusuh banget, "Saya juga sebenernya lagi kepepet nyari kado buat temen saya. Terus acara ulang tahunnya tinggal 15 menit lagi." remaja kepala botak itu menyempatkan diri untuk curcol pada Si Nenek.

"Oh, begitu. Siapa nama temanmu itu?"

"Jean Krischtein, Nek. Rumahnya cuma selisih dua blok dari sini."

Si Nenek pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Bilang selamat ulang tahun ya dari Nenek? Semoga dia suka sama kotaknya."

"Baik, Nek. Saya permisi dulu."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kotak GOKIL!

Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama

WARN : AU. OOC. Typo. BAHASA SEHARI-HARI YANG SUPER NYELENEH. ect.

Genre : Fantasy / Firendship / Humor ?

( Gak yakin sebenernya ama genre-genre tersebut ._. )

.

.

Berhubung dia tidak mungkin ke acara pesta ulang tahun Jean dengan tangan kosong dan yang menjualnya adalah seorang nenek berwajah melas di pinggir jalan, maka Connie pun membeli kotak itu.

[ P.s : Namanya Kotak GOKIL! Buat permintaan dan semua akan menjadi kenyataan. Yoi, GOKIL kan?! Cobalah dan lihat keajaiban sesungguhnya! ]

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

"Happy birthday, Jean!"

"Wah, repot-repot lo, Nie. Pake bawa kado segala," kata Jean yang bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya di lubuk hati. Ia pun menerima hadiahnya dari tangan Connie seraya mengatakan, "Thanks ya, bro. Masuk yok, yang lain udah dateng."

Connie pun membuntuti sang tuan rumah yang berulang tahun.

"Gua kira lo bareng Eren mangkanya agak telat." Ujar Jean.

"Enggak," kata Connie, "Emangnya dia belom dateng?"

Jean menunjuk ruang tengah dengan dagunya. Di sana ada Reiner Braun, Shasa Blaus, Armin Alret, Krista Lenz, Ymir, dan Annie Leondhart – tidak ada sosok Eren Jaeger. Bahkan, Mikasa Ackerman yang serumah dengan pria bersurai coklat itu pun tidak nampak. Oh, tentu saja.

"Gak ada kan? Tumben banget emang."

Connie ber-oh ria, "Mungkin, gara-gara masih sibuk pindahan. Kan rumahnya yang dulu atapnya bolong, temboknya juga."

Jangan tanya kenapa, salahkan saja Grisha Jaeger yang malas memperbaiki rumahnya sendiri.

"Ah, bener juga lo. Pantes gua chat semalem gak dibales-bales." Sahut Jean yang juga meyakini hal tersebut, "Yaudah, kita mulai aja yok? Daripada kelamaan nungguin itu bocah."

Acara pesta ulang tahun ke-17 seorang Jean Kristchein pun dimulai. Semua berjalan dengan suasana tenang dan minim keributan atau bahkan cekcok. Hanya ada candaan karena Connie yang berkepala botak. Berbeda sekali kalau ada Eren, pasti mereka sudah mepraktekkan smack down plus guling-gulingan ala pelatihan militer karena ejekan Eren kepada Jean yang belum punya kekasih di umurnya yang semakin tua.

" _Hey, dua tahun lagi Jean pantas dipanggil 'Om' loh! Om-om jomblo." Eren imajiner lalu tertawa keras._

Membayangkannya saja membuat Jean kesal.

'Sial, mesti cepet-cepet punya cewek gue!' Jean bertekad dalam hati.

"Jean, kita pamit pulang dulu ya, udah malem," Armin mengatakan hal itu juga untuk mewakili mereka yang hadir. Tak terasa memang dua jam sudah berlalu, "Terima kasih udah undang kita ke sini. Eren–"

"Ah, gak apa-apa kok, gak apa-apa," sela Jean cepat – entah kenapa. "Justru gua yang harusnya bilang terima kasih sama kalian, karena udah mau dateng plus nemenin gua di rumah."

"Emangnya kapan orang tua lo balik dari luar kota, Jean?" tanya Berthold.

Jean sedikit menggumam, "Dua hari lagi kalo gak salah. Tapi, gak apa-apa kok. Gua bisa beresin rumah sendiri." jawabnya yang disambut anggukan Berthold.

Sebenarnya siapa juga yang mau ikutan beres-beres rumah?

Kemudian yang lain pun ikut berpamitan kepada Jean.

"Okelah, kita pulang ya, Bro?"

"Gua sama Krista pamit ya, Jean."

"Thanks, Jean. Kita pulang dulu."

"Trims."

"Besok-besok adain roti kentang juga ya, Jean!"

Remaja yang baru saja genap berusia 17 tahun itu mendegus begitu mendengar omongan Sasha Blaus, "Dasar maniak kentang lo!" sahutnya yang hanya dibalas Sasha dengan cengiran lebar dan gigitan besar pada kentang rebus di tangannya.

Setelah sosok teman-temannya itu hilang dari pandangan, Jean masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengunci pintunya. Tidak lupa dengan pintu kaca samping ruang tengah. Laki-laki dengan tinggi 175cm itu kemudian bergerak mengumpulkan piring kotor dan meletakkannya di wastafel – tanpa mencucinya karena malas selevel dinding Sina. Pasti Nyonya Krischtein akan murka saat itu juga jika mengetahui wastafelnya penuh. Sehingga, Jean bersyukur ibunya kini tidak di rumah. Selesai dengan piring kotor, Jean lalu memasukkan semua makanan yang masih utuh ke dalam kulkas. Lumayan untuk sarapan pagi besok.

"Nah, ini dia.." gumam Jean yang berdiri di depan sebuah meja di sudut ruangan.

Ya, ini dia saat-saat yang ditunggu ketika pemberi kado sudah pulang dan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Membuka kado. Jean Krischtein sudah tidak sabar mengetahui apa yang teman-temannya kasih sebagai hadiah itu. Katanya kan usia 17 itu sangat spesial – makanya ada yang juga bilang sweet seventeen.

Tapi, kenapa tadi gak ada yang nyinggung sama sekali? Soal sweet-sweet itu?

Jean terpekur selama beberapa detik, 'Ah, udahlah. Yang penting udah pada dateng – bawa kado juga.'

Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah Jean ketika mengambil satu per satu kado yang ada di meja lalu membawanya ke kamar, "Isinya apa yaa~" senandung Jean kepo dikala langkahnya. Setelah sampai depan pintu kamarnya, Jean pun masuk dan menghamburkan berbagai bentuk kado yang ada di tangannya ke karpet kamarnya–

–termasuk kado berbentuk kotak dari Connie.

"Okeh!" seru Jean seraya duduk bersila seolah bersiap menerima ilham dari langit, "Dari yang paling kecil!" putusnya lalu mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna merah dengan hiasan sana-sini. Membuat Jean merasakan dokidoki desu.

'Jangan-jangan ini surat cinta? Waduh, gua bakal ditembak siapa nih?!'

Dengan tidak sabar dan hidung kembang-kempis Jean membuka surat tersebut, manik karamel itu lalu bergerak secara seksama untuk membaca kalimat yang tertulis di setiap barisnya.

 _Happy Birthday, Jean._

 _Wish you all the best._

– _Annie Leondhart._

"Udah? Gitu doang?" Jean berujar tidak percaya.

Namun benar saja, ketika ia membolak-balikkan kertas memang sudah tidak ada satu hurufpun yang tertulis di sana. Bersih. Kertas di tangannya hanya berisikan 3 kalimat, 10 kata, atau 48 huruf plus 3 tanda baca itu saja. Lesu, Jean akhirnya mengembalikkan surat tersebut pada amplopnya.

Melayang sudah harapan mendapat surat cinta.

Tangan panjang Jean lalu meraih kado berbentuk kotak kecil dengan bungkus bermotif hijau tua-coklat-krem yang langsung disobek-sobeknya tanpa perasaan – efek masih mutung. Namun, ekspresinya langsung berubah secepat kilat melihat isinya–

"Dafaaag!"

Sekotak kapsul penambah stamina untuk pria sejati dan resep olahraga rutin untuk membentuk otot-otot yang sempurna. Oh, ada secarik kartu ucapan juga.

 _Happy Birthday, Jean._

 _Semoga lo cepet dewasa dan jadi pria sejati._

 _Salam, Reiner._

"Gua ga butuh bantuan lo, Rein! Gua punya cara sendiri! Makasihh!" Jean berteriak emosi pada kotak kapsul di tangannya sebelum dilempar entah kemana, "Che, masih jaman apa minum obat segala? Next!" ujarnya kemudian mengambil kado berbentuk seperti bantal.

Brek! Brek! Breeeekkk!

Sebuah snack keripik kentang rasa nanonano (serius, begitu tulisan di bungkusnya) ukuran jumbo dengan ucapan yang dituliskan di atas bungkusnya.

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JEAN!_

 _Jangan lupa nikmati snack yang luar biasa ini ya! Rasanya uweeenaaakkk bangeeett!_

 _~Sasha~_

"Ck!"

Swing! Buk!

Dan snack keripik kentang bernasib sama dengan kapsul stamina untuk pria sejati.

Jean dengan tampang super boringnya lalu meraih kado berbentuk persegi panjang yang besarnya tidak seberapa namun cukup berat. "Apaan lagi ini?" gumamnya heran saat membawanya pada pangkuan untuk disobek bungkusnya.

Brek! Breeek! Breeeeekkk!

Ternyata sebuah buku ensiklopedia berjudul 'Horse' dengan gambar kuda hitam dan secarik kartu ucapan.

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Jean._

 _Semoga bukunya bermanfaat ya. Maaf, Mikasa dan Eren tidak bisa datang._

– _Regards : Armin Arlet, Eren Jaeger & Mikasa Ackerman._

Untuk pertama kalinya Jean merasakan migrain saat membuka kado ulang tahunnya. "Demi kolornya Hannes! Siapa yang milih buku berjudul nista gini, hah?! Kampret lo, Eren!"

Andaikan Jean tahu kalau si gadis oriental-lah yang memilih buku tersebut sebagai kado untuknya dikala Armin dan Eren berburu keperluan sekolah di toko buku tiga hari yang lalu. Eren terbahak keras sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya tanda setuju. Sedangkan, Armin berkomentar kalau buku adalah kado yang bermanfaat.

Tidak kuat melempar buku setebal kitab suci, Jean menendangnya dengan kurang ajar.

"Sabar, ganteng. Tinggal dua kado lagi." dengan narsis selevel dinding Sina, Jean menenangkan dirinya. Tersisa kotak hitam ukuran sedang dan kotak berlapis kertas berwarna emas. Berhubung Jean Krischtein adalah seorang laki-laki yang tertarik pada harta, takhta, wanita, dan quota, maka ia memilih kado berwarna emas.

Kali ini Jean tidak merobek sembarangan si kertas emas dengan sia-sia. Isinya pun terlihat–

"What –?!"

Ternyata sebuah miniatur kuda poni berpose jingkrak dengan warna kulit coklat tua dan rambutnya berwarna cokelat susu, dibingkai oleh kotak kaca. Migrain Jean makin parah. Ia meraih secarik kertas yang terselip.

 _Hi, Jean. Happy birthday._

 _Ymir bilang kalau miniatur ini sangat cocok untukmu. Dan menurutku, miniatur ini juga sangat berseni. Semoga kau suka ya. ^^_

– _Krista Lenz & Ymir_

Jean tidak sabar untuk mengambil palu dan menghancurkan minatur berseni tinggi namun sangat menyentil sanubari di tangannya ini. "Sial lo, Ymir!" umpatnya emosi.

Lanjut ke kado terakhir, sebuah kotak lusuh berwarna hitam yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan dari Connie Springer. Jean menatap lelah kotak tersebut dan mendesah, "Connie, gua tau otak lo berpentium 2. Tapi, lo pasti orang yang baik. Iya kan?"

Jean membuka tutup kotak tersebut, namun hanya secarik kertas lusuh yang sudah berganti warna menjadi kekuningan yang ada di dalamnya. Jean ingin menangis saja rasanya. Dengan raut wajah kusut siap disetrika dengan setrika baju, Jean membaca tulisan yang ada.

 _Namanya Kotak GOKIL! . Buat permintaan dan semua akan menjadi kenyataan. Yoii, GOKIL kan?!_

 _Cobalah dan lihat keajaiban sesungguhnya!_

 _(P.S : Kotak ini benar-benar berkekuatan magis. Hendaknya perlakukan dengan baik.)_

"Demi Dewaa!" Jean meringis tersedu sedan dengan lebaynya. "Ini apaan, botak?! Lo kira gua bocah ingusan yang demen gulali kapas–"

BLAZT!

"EH COPOT!" Jean terkaget ala ibu-ibu latah yang dilempari petasan. Tangannya reflek melempar kotak gokil itu sembarang. Mata karamel Jean melotot horor, tangannya tertahan di dada dengan jantung yang melompat-lompat. Sadar dengan ketidak elitannya yang terpampang di pantulan cermin, Jean menggeram emosi, "ANJIR! NGAPA GUA JADI KAYAK EMAK-EMAK SIH?!"

Dalam lima detik pertama Jean masih menatap horor kotak hitam di hadapannya. Takut-takut kalau bakal keluar makhluk aneh dari salam sana. Namun, di sepuluh menit kemudian tetap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jean yang penasaran akhirnya membuka tutup kotak dengan biji keringat yang membanjiri pelipis.

Glup.

Ludah ditelan, Jean coba membuka dengan mencongkel tutup menggunakan jari telunjuk.

Klap! – Tutup terbuka.

"Hah?" Jean melongo. Sebuah gulali gagangan persis seperti di jaman Jean kecil yang masih mengompol di celana tergeletak di dalam kotak. "Loh? Bukannya tadi kotaknya kosong?" ia mengambil permen tersebut dan mengocok-ngocok kotak hitam itu dengan posisi terbalik. Tidak ada satu pun benda yang terjatuh. Masih penasaran, Jean meraba-raba sisi kotak dengan mata menelusur teliti ke setiap sudut.

"Gak ada apa-apa tuh?" gumamnya heran seraya mengembalikan kota tersebut ke lantai. Lalu, matanya kembali melihat kertas lusuh yang ia temukan sebelumnya. Mengedip sekali, dua kali. 'Mungkin beneran kotak ajaib..?'

Menguji prasangkanya terhadap si kotak, Jean kembali memungut tutup kotak hitam tersebut dan memfungsikannya seperti yang seharusnya. Dengan tangan bersedekap di dada, Jean berpikir apa yang seharusnya ia minta jika kotak gokil ini sungguhan berkekuatan magis.

"Ah!" Jean memetikkan jari saat mendapat ide. Ia pun dengan semangat berujar, "Wahai kotak ajaib, aku minta uang!"

BLAZTT!

Secercah cahaya putih keluar dari sela-sela tutup kotak yang sedikit terangkat efek bergetar. Jean berkedip dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Perlahan ia mendekat pada kotak dan membuka tutupnya.

"Woah.."

Sepuluh uang lembaran lima ribu yang sudah langka. Jean bisa kaya mendadak.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Jean mengambil lembaran uang tersebut dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Tatapan takut campur tidak percaya tak lama kemudian langsung sirna, digantikan dengan cengiran lebar dan semburat merah akibat terlalu senang.

"YEEESSS!"

Tapi, masih ada satu hal lagi yang Jean ingin minta dari kotak. Jean menyeringai.

.

.

.

 **-To be Continued-**

A/N : Hallo, bertemu lagi dengan saya~ Masih dengan demam bikin penpik dengan bahasa seenak udel. GROAAHAHAHAHA! *ngakak bareng titan* err, oke, jadi di penpik ini tokoh utamanya Jean Krischtein. Karena penulisan marga Perancis yang susah (menurut saya) harap maklum jika saya salah ngetik (dan males ngedit lagi) ya? *ditampar fans Jean*.

Tadinya penpik ini mau jadi OS tapi kayaknya terlalu panjang, jadi saya bakal bikin jadi beberapa chapter. Doain aja updatenya bisa cepet hehe. Seperti biasa, saya sangat menanti review dari reader loh~ Kritik, saran dan komentar dari kalian adalah pembelajaran buat saya www ~(*w*)~

Ok! Au revoir on next chapter! (^^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Kotak GOKIL!

Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama

WARN : AU. OOC. Typo. BAHASA SEHARI-HARI YANG SUPER NYELENEH. ect.

.

.

Berhubung dia tidak mungkin ke acara pesta ulang tahun Jean dengan tangan kosong dan yang menjualnya adalah seorang nenek berwajah melas di pinggir jalan, maka Connie pun membeli kotak itu. [ P.s : Namanya Kotak GOKIL! Buat permintaan dan semua akan menjadi kenyataan. Yoi, GOKIL kan?! ]

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

.

Deru napas kuda menjadi kencang ketika hendak dipacu untuk berlomba. Jangankan kuda, penunggangnya juga pasti merasakan degupan jantung lebih cepat. Jadi jangan salahkan Jean kalau dia sedang super dag-dig-dug dengan hidung kembang-kempis sekarang. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu sosok seperti apa yang akan keluar dari kotak lusuh ajaib itu ketika ia bilang mau cewek cantik. Apa yamato nadeshiko? Super model majalah Fogue? Loli menggemaskan? Jean menggeleng keras. Ah, apa dia harus mengucapkan dengan detail seperti apa wanita idamannya? Jean membaca ulang secarik kertas yang datangnya bersamaan dengan kotak tersebut. Mungkin saja ada petunjuk yang belum terbaca?

 _Namanya Kotak GOKIL! . Buat permintaan dan semua akan menjadi kenyataan. Yoi, GOKIL kan?! ._

 _Cobalah dan lihat keajaiban sesungguhnya!_

 _(P.S : Kotak ini benar-benar berkekuatan magis. Hendaknya perlakukan dengan baik.)_

 _._

 _(P.S : Kotak ini benar-benar berkekuatan magis. Hey, katakan saja -gan baik.)_

 _._

 _(P.S : Kotak ini benar-benar berkekuatan magis. Hey, katakan saja keinginanmu -aik.)_

 _._

 _(P.S : Kotak ini benar-benar berkekuatan magis. Hey, katakan saja keinginanmu, Jean!_ _)_

 _._

"WHOAAA!"

Jean reflek melemparkan kertas tersebut dengan tangan gemetar. Dadanya naik turun, keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. Tulisannya bisa berubah sendiri! Ya ampun. Manik karamel Jean masih terus memperhatikan secarik kertas lusuh tersebut. Oh, sepertinya tulisan disana sudah berubah lagi. Dia menengguk ludah.

 _._

 _(P.S : Kotak ini benar-benar berkekuatan magis. Ini bukan -atakan saja keinginanmu, Jean!_ _)_

 _._

 _(P.S : Kotak ini benar-benar berkekuatan magis. Ini bukan hal mistis -ja keinginanmu, Jean!_ _)_

 _._

 _(P.S : Kotak ini benar-benar berkekuatan magis. Ini bukan hal mistis kau tidak perlu takut, Jean._ _)_

 _._

Jean mengulum bibir. Baiklah. Tangannya masih gemetar meraih kotak ajaib tersebut, membawanya ke pangkuan. "Err.. Oke. Aduh, gimana bilangnya?" Jean malah menggumam sendiri kebingungan dan untuk kedua kalinya ia mengulum bibir.

"Eh, ini.. aku ingin sekali memiliki pacar. Seorang perempuan yang cantik. Yah, tidak perlu yang seperti model majalah sih. Cukup yang sederhana tapi menggemaskan.. mungkin? Oiya! Aku tahu siapa yang mirip dengan kriteriaku, namanya Petra. Dia kakak kelasku, tegas tapi sifatnya lembut. Hanya saja yah.. ada yang bilang kalau dia suka sekali dengan Rivaille. Jujur saja aku tidak mengerti bagaimana makhluk grumpy itu bisa membuatnya jatuh hati." Jean mendengus. "Tapi, sebenarnya ada lagi sih tipe lain yang sangat aku sukai. Wanita pendiam, wajah super cantik, dan jenius! Pesona wanita seperti ini ternyata sungguh mengagumkan, bahkan aku rela mengikutinya kemanapun. Contohnya adalah Mikasa! Dia teman sekelasku.. hanya saja dia selalu mengikuti Eren kemana-mana bersama Armin. Cih, sialan sekali memang bocah yang satu itu! Mikasa jelas lebih baik denganku."

Hening. Jean menghela napas berat.

"EH, SIALAN! KENAPA GUA MALAH CURHAT?!"

Yah.. Mana ada yang tahu? Jean juga sedang sendirian di rumah.

"Ah, udah lah!" Jean kesal sendiri, "Wahai kotak ajaib, aku minta pacar yang cantik!"

BLAZT!

Kotak gokil loncat dari tangan Jean dengan tutup terbuka lebar memancarkan cahaya terang. Jean mengurangi silau dengan tangannya, mata terus terbuka untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Perlahan kilauan cahaya itu membentuk siluet tubuh seorang wanita berbalut kimono. Semakin redup semakin terlihat sosoknya dengan rambut coklat sepunggung dan wajah teduh. Jean terpesona, berjalan mendekatinya. Sepasang manik hijau terbuka sayu, tangan kecil putihnya berusaha meraih Jean.

"Jean.."

"Eh?"

Belum sempat bertanya, gadis itu langsung jatuh pingsan. Untung saja Jean cekatan meraih tubuhnya. Tapi, bagaimana gadis ini tahu kalau namanya Jean?! Mata karamel Jean berkedip tidak mengerti. Antara takjub dan keheranan.

.

.

.

"JAN! JAAN!"

Alis Jean terangkat tinggi melihat connie yang berlari ke arahnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Lamunan tentang kekasih baru dari kotaknya langsung hilang sekejap mata. Jelas saja Jean kepikiran, gadis itu belum juga bangun sampai Jean berangkat sekolah. Pintu rumahnya juga dia kunci takut ada maling gadis cantik dibanding takut ada maling barang. Apalagi soal bagaimana si gadis itu tahu namanya Jean.

"Eren.., Jean!" napas Connie masih tersengal-sengal begitu mendekatinya di lorong sekolah, "EREN ILANG, JAN!"

"Hah? Serius lo?"

Kepala botak connie mengangguk, "Iya, kelas heboh banget tuh! Armin keliatan lemes banget, Mikasa juga udah nangis pagi-pagi di kelas!"

Tanpa babibu Jean berlari ke kelasnya untuk melihat keadaan. Cih, bagaimana ceritanya pula si bocah kampret itu bisa hilang? Benar saja, sampai di kelas beberapa anak ada yang mengerubung di meja Mikasa dan Armin. Berbeda dengan Mikasa yang cenderung diam saja – walaupun matanya sembap – Armin terlihat menjawab beberapa pertanyaan teman sekelasnya dengan raut wajah antara panik, takut dan sedih.

Jean menghampiri meja Armin lebih dulu. "Oi, Armin! Gimana si Eren?"

"Eh.. Jean?"

Jean berdecak sambil terus mendekat dan duduk di depan Armin – tempat duduknya Eren – "Kok bisa si Eren ilang, hah? Kenapa?" tanyanya setengah geram. Belum habis pikir dia.

"Sebenernya semua orang di rumah juga enggak tahu, Jean. Bibi Carla sama Mikasa kira Eren ada di kamarnya, ternyata kosong sampai malamnya. Karena itu Eren gak dateng ke rumahmu kemarin." jelas Armin setenang mungkin. "Padahal, handphone sama dompet Eren juga ada di kamar."

"Sampe sekarang gak ada di rumah?"

Armin mengangguk.

"Udah lapor polisi?"

Armin lagi-lagi mengangguk.

Jean mendengus, "Itu bocah kabur dari rumah kali?"

Kali ini Armin menggeleng, "Eren mana mungkin kabur dari rumah seharian, Jean? Lagian, katanya dia terakhir kedengeran suaranya itu lagi sibuk sama mainan baru dari ayahnya di kamar. Tapi gak tau kenapa dia jadi ga ada sama sekali di rumah."

"Oh! Digondol wewe!" kali ini Jean menebak dengan suara setengah berteriak. Seolah baru saja menemukan teori brilian. "Katanya dia lagi pindah ke apartemen kan? Siapa tau ternyata tempatnya serem terus – "

PLUAAAKK!

"Berisik.." Desis pelaku pemukulan – Mikasa Ackerman.

Duh, mampus Jean.

Jean mengusap kepalanya, "E-eh.. Sorry, Mikasa." Katanya ngeri sekaligus merasa bersalah. 'Duh! Bego banget si?! Kan Mikasa juga satu rumah sama Eren!' batin Jean mengumpati dirinya sendiri. "Beneran, Mik, Maaf. Gua gak sengaja cuma itu satu-satunya pikiran di kepala gua. Lagian kan hal mistis itu – "

"Mending lo balik ke kursi lo, Jean!"

Keberanian Jean seketika menciut. Entah kenapa tatapan mata jelaga Mikasa terlihat sangat buas seperti ingin mencabik. Jean pun balik ke kursinya dan membiarkan Mikasa ganti menempati kursi Eren untuk menenangkan Armin. Tapi, mulai saat itu juga dia jadi merasa kesal dengan Mikasa.

Ya kan dia hanya menebak! Toh, hal mistis bukannya memang sering terjadi?

.

.

.

Sampai di sekolah Jean masih terheran-heran kemana hilangnya Eren, tapi di jam istirahat tadi dia mulai sibuk melamunkan si gadis dari kotak yang ada di rumahnya lagi sampai perjalanan pulang. Jean beberapa kali memikirkan opsi yang bisa terjadi di rumahnya selagi dia di sekolah. Pertama, si gadis itu ternyata makhluk berwujud manusia tapi masih asing dengan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Kemudian dia akan menjerit ketakutan bila melihat televisi yang gambarnya bergerak-gerak atau tanpa sengaja merusak barang elektronik karena asal pencet. Ah, ada yang mungkin lebih parah lagi.. memecahkan set makan keramik kesayangan ibu!

Raut wajah Jean berubah menjadi horor seketika.

Tapi, dengan hipotesis bahwa gadis itu juga manusia biasa – faktanya dia tahu namanya Jean. Maka opsi kedua yang terbayang di kepala Jean adalah gadis itu justru kebingungan sana-sini. Jean yakin kalau gadis itu baik lalu sibuk beres-beres dan membuat makanan karena kelaparan. Kalau yang ini sih, Jean sangat suka. Maka raut wajahnya akan berbinar senang lalu dihiasi emoticon bunga-bunga.

Anehnya selama perjalanan pulang Jean justru kepikiran kalau gadis itu akan diam saja di kamarnya. Duduk dengan memeluk lutut menahan rasa lapar. Oh, bahkan mungkin saja gadis itu tidak sadar kalau dia sebenarnya lapar! Bukankah semalam gadis itu hanya bisa menyebut namanya? Bagaimana kalau dia terkapar begitu hanya sanggup lirih memanggil Jean terus sepanjang hari? Lalu, dia merasa pusing dan pingsan!?

Jean akhirnya berlari menuju rumahnya sendiri secepat mungkin.

"AKU PULAANG!" Jean berteriak begitu membuka pintu dengan napas tersengal. Dia menyumpah kemudian karena masih harus buka sepatu, lalu dia kembali berseru "Hey! Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Maaf tadi pintunya aku kunci karena – "

"Jean?!"

Jean ikut merona melihat wajah bahagia si gadis dari kotak. Ditambah penampilan lucu dengan rambut yang kusut dan pinggiran bibir belepotan karena krim kue ulang tahunnya. Ah, untung saja dia tahu lapar dan makan. Rumahnya juga terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak berantakan. Jean masih terus terpesona sampai gadis itu menghampiri dan memeluknya erat.

Aduh, deg-degan Jean jadinya.

"Makasih, Jan!" kata si gadis kotak dengan suara riang, "Sumpah! Gua gak tau gimana jadinya kalo lu gak ngeluarin gua dari kotak itu, Jan! Lu emang temen terbaik gua!"

Rona merah mulai pudar di wajah Jean. Eh?

"Oh iya! Selamat ulang tahun, Jan! Hahaha.. Gimana kadonya? Bermanfaat banget 'kan tuh buat lu? Pengetahuan lebih tentang spesies kuda! Hahaha.."

'Haaah?'

.

.

.

"Si-siapa?"

"Siapa apanya?"

Jean menunjuk Eren kaku dengan tampang paling kusut sedunia.

"Lu bego apa mendadak amnesia sih, Jan?!" Eren mendengus, "GUA EREN LAH! EREN JAEGER!"

"Eren?"

"Iya lah! Apa-apaan sih lo?!"

Jean tiba-tiba menyeretnya ke arah kaca lemari besar, menghadap bayangan mereka di sana. "Tuh liat! Mana ada wujud Eren Jaeger kayak gini?!" katanya sambil menunjuk kaca super semangat efek emosi.

Eren melotot, "LU NGEJEK GUA?!"

"GAK LAH! MANA PERNAH GUA NGEJEK ANAK CEWEK?!"

"LU NGATAIN GUA KAYAK CEWEK, KAMPRET!"

Jean seenak udel memutar kepala Eren hingga menatap lurus ke arah kaca, "LIAT YANG BENEER!"

"CK, APAAN SIH, JAN?!" Eren langsung menepis tangan Jean keras, "BIASA AJA DONG! LU KIRA GUA GAK PERNAH NGACA?"

"Sumpah! Demi spandex Rivaille, Eren Jaeger! WUJUD LO ITU CEWEK!" Jean seolah tidak bosan menganggapnya cewek. "Mangkanya gua suruh lo ngaca!"

Eren mulai mendengus dan memperhatikan kembali bayangan tubuhnya di kaca sekilas. Apa-apaan sih Jean? Bayangannya biasa saja, Eren jelas seorang laki-laki. Mungkin mata si kuda ini sedang kelilipan babon Afrika? Pake bawa-bawa spandex kesayangan Rivaille segala.

"Gua gak buta, Jean Kirschtein. DAN JELAS MAU BAYANGAN DI SANA MAU DI AIR JUGA, GUA ITU LAKI-LAKI!" Eren tidak mau kalah juga menunjuk kaca sambil berteriak keras di depan muka Jean.

"CEWEK! LO CEWEK!"

"LAKI!"

"CEWEK!"

"LAKI!"

"CEWEK!"

"LAKI, ZENG!"

Jean menggeram frustasi layaknya menantu yang sedang berdebat menebak jenis kelamin cucu pertama mereka. Akhirnya ia bergegas mengambil ponsel pintarnya, mengajak Eren berselfie ria secepat kilat tanpa sempat memasang pose tampan. "NIH! MAMAM ITU WUJUD LAKI-LAKI!" katanya ngotot sambil menyodorkan hasil jepretan.

Tidak butuh satu menit bagi Eren untuk berseriosa dengan suara cempreng ala anak cewek.

.

.

.

Waktu itu rasanya kecerdasan Jean langsung meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Tarik hipotesis sana-sini, saling kait satu sama lain dan voila! Eren Jaeger dikutuk menjadi perempuan. Sungguh, rasanya sulit dipercaya. Hancur berkeping-keping sudah bayangan gadis tipe yamato nadeshiko atau gadis super model bahkan loli gemes. Seharusnya Jean curiga sejak awal, ciri fisik gadis itu mirip Eren. Matanya hijau dan rambutnya brunette. Alis tebal galaknya saja jelas begitu tidak berubah sama sekali. Kemudian saat mereka saling adu bacot, mendengar gaya bahasa yang digunakan dan sifat yang mudah tersulut baru Jean seratus persen yakin. Eren Jaeger jadi perempuan cantik!

"Ren.."

Jean dicuekin, yang dipanggil masih sibuk mematut diri dengan kamera ponsel. Raut wajahnya benar-benar horor melihat gaya rambut yang sisinya yang dikepang ke belakang. Membingkai manis pipi chubby dan mata belo bagai batu permata warna hijau. Oh, poni belah tengah Eren jadi agak panjang kalau versi ini. Ya ampun..

"Eren.."

"Seenggaknya alis gua tetep sama, Jan."

Jean mengusap wajah, "Tapi gimana bisa lu masuk kotak, Ren?!" tanyanya frustasi. "Sumpah! Gua masih gak percaya lu... wujud cewek gini.. Aduh, lu tuh emang tukang cari mati ya?"

Ponsel Jean diletakkan di meja setengah dibanting oleh Eren. Sengaja. "Ya siapa juga yang mau kejebak di kotak –Arrgh! Gua emang lagi super sial aja, Jan!" katanya dengan muka merah padam. "Lagian, siapa suruh ngeluarin tamagochi padahal gua pengen PSP 4? Ngeluarin makanan busuk pas gua lagi kepo sama makanan escargot? Ya kan gua jijik gak sengaja nendang itu kotak."

"..."

"Coba lu bayangin tiba-tiba ada makanan di tangan lo, terus di piringnya ada para belatung lagi kejat-kejit asik gitu?" Eren bergidik sendiri. Bulu kuduknya meremang kalau mengingatnya. "Pokoknya jangan main-main deh sama itu kotak! Kapok pol gua, sial!"

Jean pucat pasi, kehilangan selera makan. Setidaknya dia beruntung belum dapat benda-benda aneh dari kotak gokil tersebut.

"Nah, terus gimana caranya lu ngeluarin gua? Lu minta apaan emangnya?"

Jelas lah Jean tidak menjawab, dia gengsi.

"OH! GUA TAU!" dengan tampang super cantiknya Eren menyeringai, "LU MINTA PACAR! HAHAHA DASAR-!"

Tuh kan.

Dengan cepat Jean menyumpal mulut Eren menggunakan serbet makan terdekat. Walau sebenarnya tidak tega juga sih karena yang disumpal tetap saja wujudnya perempuan cantik. Bodo amat lah, masih lebih berat rasa kesal dibanding rasa kasihan yang dipunya Jean.

"Cih, nyesel gua minta pacar yang keluar justru makhluk lucknut macem lo!"

.

.

.

Sejam kemudian Eren sembah sujud di depan kotak. Minta dikembalikan jadi wujud laki-laki sekaligus pejantan paling tangguh. Namun, sejam itu juga kotak gokil bergeming. Salah Eren juga yang kurang sopan santun dengan barang seajaib ini, bahkan saat pertama kali menerimanya dari tangan ayah dia berdecih tak suka. Berbagai cara bicara sudah Eren coba, semua kata-kata dengan awalan seperti...

"Tolong saya dong.."

"Saya mohon.."

"DENGAN SEGALA RESPEK KEPADA MAKHLUK GAIB-!"

Liur Jean menyembur tipis. Terlalu kuat usaha menahan tawa yang sebenarnya bisa meledak-ledak.

"NJIR! BANTUIN LO! KETAWA AJA BISANYA?!" Eren sudah sewot sendiri. Lihat, alisnya saja sudah menukik tajam begitu. Untung saja wajahnya cantik jadi terlihat gemes-gemes unyu gitu. "JAN!" hardiknya ketika tawa teman seperkampretan-nya itu semakin keras.

"Lagian lo ada-ada aja sih, ren?!" Jean menyeka air mata karena terlalu terhura. "Dengan segala respek – ahahaha!"

Eren mendengus keras.

"Dah lah, serah lo mau ngomong gimana. Sorry, gua gak jago ngerayu benda mati." Katanya Jean sambil berjalan lalu, "Gua mau pesen makan. Laper nih gara-gara ketawa mulu."

Eren sudah siap mengumpat saat itu juga, tapi sebuah suara berhasil menginterupsinya dengan cepat.

"Ah, kamu bocah yang kurang ajar itu ya?" ucap seorang nenek yang entah bagaimana sudah berdiri di hadapan Eren. Menatap sinis dengan lipatan wajah yang semakin rumit efek usia. Yah, walaupun tidak ada yang tahu berapa tahun persis usianya. "Berisik sekali.."

Seketika Eren bersujud, "Mbah, saya mohon ampun mbah!"

"Heh, sejak kapan saya nikah sama mbahmu?"

"E-eh, Iya, maaf. Tapi, tolong ampuni saya, mbah. Kembalikan saya jadi laki-laki lagi!"

"Mbah..?!"

"Ampun, Nyai!"

Si nenek berdecih ria, "Salahmu sendiri tidak sopan dengan barang berharga ini!" katanya yang disambut dengan ringisan Eren penuh penyesalan. "Dengar, aku hanya akan membantumu sekali. Jadi camkan ini di otakmu, mengerti?!"

"Siap, mengerti!" Eren reflek menegakkan punggung.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan kenapa kau bisa keluar dari dalam sini?" tanya si nenek sambil menunjuk kotak. Eren hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, buat dia senang karena memiliki pacar sepertimu! Seperti barusan, kau membuatnya ingin makan padahal sebelumnya jelas sekali dia tidak mood makan karena cerita belatung kejat-kejitmu."

Eren tidak berminat untuk berdebat mengenai escargot jadi-jadian yang dikeluarkan kotak itu. Tapi – "PACAR?! Aku harus jadi pacarnya?! DIH, GILA!"

"Karena kamu berani teriakin saya, jadi kamu harus cium dia juga."

ASDFGHJKLASDJKASKGH. Sumpah, Eren tidak tahu harus mengumpat bagaimana lagi.

"Kamu tahu misi kotak gokil ini adalah mengabulkan permintaan setiap orang kan? Ciuman dengan pacar termasuk keinginan keinginan Jean sendiri sebenarnya."

Mulut Eren ternganga layaknya mulut goa, 'DAHELL!?'

"Oh ya, waktunya sampai bulan purnama esok hari. Tapi kalau misi ini gagal, berarti kau akan kembali lagi ke kotak." Lanjut si nenek lagi yang membuat Eren seketika mematung, "Kalau tidak mau yasudah. Apa kau kira akan ada banyak pilihan untuk bocah sepertimu?"

Suara Eren sudah diujung tenggorokan hendak bernegosiasi lebih lanjut, tapi sosok nenek itu lalu menghilang secepat kilat. Suara melengking pun akhirnya kembali memenuhi kediaman keluarga Kirschtein.

.

.

.

Jean mengomel karena dua hal ; Pertama, Eren menghabiskan ciki yang sengaja disimpan untuk cuci mulut. Kedua, Eren sudah tiga kali menjerit di rumahnya yang padahal tetangga lain tahu kalau orang tua Jean sedang tidak di rumah. "Lu muka gila apa?! Kalo gua dikira yang enggak-enggak sama orang komplek gimana?!" seru Jean panik.

Eren menggumam tidak jelas sambil mengunyah ciki.

"Heh?!"

Tanpa rasa bersalah Eren membuang bungkus ciki ke tong sampah. "Ya kan gua gak tau, Jan, kalo cikinya masih mau lu makan. Lagian daripada ngendep di lemari dapur mulu kan?" Sahutnya santai, "Terus ya, gua khilaf. Beneran Jan, setiap gua ngomong gini aja di kuping gua kedengeran suara cowok bukan cewek. Gitu juga kalo gua ngaca, gua liatnya bayangan cowok bukan cewek."

"Sampe sekarang? Biar lu tau kalo lagi dikutuk jadi cewek?"

"Iya.."

Jean mendengus. "Tapi awas ya kalo sampe teriak lagi? Gua bakal – "

"ENGGAK!" dengan cepat Eren memotong ucapan Jean. "GUA BAKAL TERUS TERIAK SAMPE LO MAU BANTUIN GUA!"

"EH, ANJIR!"

"JADI GIMANA LU MAU BANTUIN APA ENG–"

"IYA! IYA! GAK USAH PAKE BACOD, GOBLO!" Jean sudah menyumpal mulut Eren lagi dengan serbet makan, "Dah! Cepet gimana caranya, hah?!"

.

.

.

 **-to be continued-**

A/N : Hallo~ aku kembaliii~! Ternyata dan kayaknya emang gak cukup dijadiin dua chapter ini fic. Jadi, aku potong lagi deh wkwkwk. Paling chapter depan udah tamat, doain aja saya diluangkan waktu buat lanjut ngetik lagi. hehe. (((sok sibuk))) Inti cerita kayaknya masih mainstream ya? Super sederhana emang huhuhu. Maafkeun! Tapi, jujur sih ga tau kenapa saya suka senyam-senyum sendiri kalo misal udah lama ga megang fic terus mau lanjut ngetik fic ini. (((jadi kalo diliat umur file word fic ini di laptop saya, sebenernya udah ada satu tahun fic ini ngendep disana. Hehe))) Mungkin efek terlalu retjeh kali ya?

Oke, gitu ae. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic level humor retjeh ini ya! Semoga terhibur. Kritik, saran dan komentar selalu saya tunggu di kotak review lho! (((wink-wink)))

Au revoir on next chapter! (^^)/


	3. Chapter 3

"Nah kan, sekarang lo – bisa dibilang – udah punya pacar. Terus mau ngapain?"

"..."

"Kira-kira yang bisa bikin lu seneng gitu kalo sama pacar lu?"

 _Ena-ena..?_

"HEH, KUDA?!"

Mata Jean berkedip cepat, terbangun dari alam lamunan. "Apaan sih?! Kan gua udah bilang jangan teriak-teriak!" katanya yang justru balik mengomel. Dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Aduh, pipinya panas.

"Dasar otak sange!"

"HAAH?!"

"Emang lo kira gua gak tau!?" Eren nyaris mencolok mata Jean dengan telunjuk. "Mata lo tuh liatin mana tadi, hah? Oppai 'kan?! Astaga, Jean! Ini tuh palsu woy! Demen juga lo sama yang palsu?"

"KAGAK LAH ANJER!"

"Terus itu mimisan kenapa, hah?"

Jean buru-buru menyeka bagian hidung. Tapi, tidak ada darah sama sekali. "Sialan lo!" umpatnya lalu melempar bantal sofa ke arah muka Eren yang puas tertawa. "Mangkanya kalo jadi cewek kalem dikit yang duduk, bego! Gimana cowok gak mesum liat paha sama dada diumbar gitu?!" kali ini gantian Jean yang menunjuk Eren dengan pose duduk mirip bapak-bapak di warung kopi. Kaki kanan ditekuk keatas sedangkan sebelah kiri sila di bawah, tambah lagi tangan kanan yang disandarkan di atas lutut dan kerah baju yang melorot ke sisi kiri bagian bawah.

"Gua cowok, sialan!"

"Tapi, badan lo sekarang cewek, Ren!" Jean mengurut dahinya yang terasa pening. Baru saja Eren membuka mulut, tapi Jean kembali menyela. "Dah! Udah! Sekarang, mending ganti baju lo! Kita keluar cari angin!"

.

.

.

 **Kotak GOKIL!**

Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama

WARN : AU. OOC. Typo. BAHASA SEHARI-HARI YANG SUPER NYELENEH. ect.

[ P.s : Namanya Kotak GOKIL! Buat permintaan dan semua akan menjadi kenyataan. Yoi, GOKIL kan?! ]

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berkencan di Shingashina Park, satu-satunya taman bermain yang memiliki ikon paling aneh yaitu Titan. Tapi, itu tidak lagi penting ketika Eren harus mengencani teman laki-lakinya yang paling kampret. Mungkin bagi Jean masih lebih beruntung karena memang terlihat sedang mengencani seorang perempuan beralis tebal. Sedangkan, Eren? Aih, buntung. Meraba dada saja tetap terasa bidang.

Eren menghela napas, "Mau naik apa nih?" tanyanya lesu.

"Gua sih udah pernah naik semua." aku Jean terdengar kurang berminat.

"Lah, terus ngapain ngajak kesini?!"

"Yang tadi terus-terusan nanya mau ngapain siapa, hah?!"

Jean dan Eren lanjut adu pelototan, siapa yang berkedip duluan dia yang kalah. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja gulat saat itu juga, tapi melihat keadaan dan tempat yang tidak memungkinkan jadi urung untuk dilakukan. Sebagai (yang terlihat) pacar laki-laki, Jean mengalah. Berdeham, "Ren, mendingan kita akur aja deh. Repot kalo sampe viral terus ketauan kalo.. yah, lu tau kan?"

Eren mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Ck, iya dah! Iyaa!"

"EH JANGAN DIACAK-ACAK ANJER! SUSAH GUA YANG KEPANG!"

"..."

"..."

Dua anak perempuan usia sekolah menengah pertama yang baru saja melewati bangku Eren dan Jean terkikik, "Lucu ya? Jadi pengen dikepangin sama pacar deh." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang menggunakan kaos berwarna pink. "Iya. Tapi, pasangan itu tadi kayak di film gak sih? Berantem moe-moe. Hihi.." sahut yang satunya lagi.

Jean menepuk dahi. _Berantem moe-moe apaan sii?_

"Begoo.." umpat Eren dengan berbisik.

.

.

.

"Gak usah garuk kepala!"

Eren mendelik, "Kan gatel, Jan! Lagian, lu ribet amat sih pake kepangin rambut segala? Milihin baju sampe sepatu pula! Demen mainan barbie ya, lu?" tuduhnya ketus.

"Ya enggak lah!" bantah Jean, "Gua susah payah gitu kan demi elu biar keliatan cantik! Mana ada cowok yang mau jalan sama cewek bajunya kayak gembel? Ya kali ngedate lu gak mau dandan?"

Sebenarnya Eren ingin balas protes, tapi lagi-lagi mata pengunjung mengarah padanya. Entah apa yang dibisikkan di belakang mereka kemudian. Eren menghela napas panjang. Terserah lah, ada hal yang lebih penting untuk ditanamkan ke dalam kepalanya. Eren harus membuat Jean senang dengan menjadi pacarnya.

Sebentar.. kok Eren jadi murahan banget?

Eren menggeleng keras.

"Nah kan, gua bilang apa." ujar Jean. Padahal, Eren bukan menggeleng buat ucapannya Jean. "Eh, naik itu aja yok! Tambah seru kalo taruhan, siapa yang jerit dia yang kalah. Gimana? Berani gak lo?"

Mata hijau Eren terbuka lebih lebar melihat lintasan roller coaster dan penumpang menjerit di atasnya.

"Takut?" tanya Jean dengan cengiran kuda paling lebar.

"Enggak!" jawab Eren ngotot – yang malah keliatan kawaii karena pipinya ikutan tambah gembul.

Jean tertawa, ditepuknya kepala Eren saking gemasnya. "Tenang aja, kan ada aku. Boleh pegang tangan juga kok."

YEU! Eren bisa saja berteriak seperti adegan sinetron yang sedang viral itu, 'JANGAN SENTUH AKU! AKU JIJIK SAMA MAS KUDA! DEDEK EREN JIJIK!' lalu pergi dengan tangis yang meraung-raung. Tapi, demi kewarasan bersama yang dia lakukan kenyataannya hanya melayangkan bogem mentah kepada Jean.

"Challenge's accepted, you Horse!"

.

.

.

Eren terkekeh.

Jean muntah-muntah di tempat, padahal dia sendiri yang mengusulkan ide bersenang-senang di atas roller coaster. Tapi, begitu turun dari wahana muka Jean berubah pucat pasi dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya begitu bertemu dengan lubang gorong-gorong.

"Sarapan kayak orang gak makan seminggu sih lu!"

Sepasang manik karamel Jean menatap Eren tidak suka. Begitu juga beberapa wanita yang berada di dekat mereka. Jelas saja, mana ada cewek yang memaki pacarnya sendiri yang tengah tidak enak badan? Ditambah lagi Eren jelas-jelas tertawa sebelumnya.

Eren menggaruk pipinya, "Err.. sebentar, a-aku cariin minum sama obat ya." Katanya lalu melesat cepat ke arah toko terdekat. Mencari air mineral dan obat mual. Kalau bukan karena wujudnya yang perempuan, mana sudi Eren susah payah begini. Siapa pula yang mau jadi pacarnya Jean Si Kuda Binal?!

"Nih!" Eren menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang langsung diterima oleh Jean, "Cari tempat duduk dulu deh, buat minum obat sama istirahat sebentar. Di deket toko sana ada kursi kosong banyak."

"..."

"Kenapa? Masih kerasa gak enak?" tanya Eren.

Jean menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Wajah yang sebelumnya pucat pasi mendadak lebih berwarna. "Eh, yah.. lumayan. Tapi, udah mendingan kok." jawabnya.

Jujur saja, Eren jadi jijik sendiri melihat reaksi Jean yang sok salah tingkah. "Terus kenapa?"

"Enggak, cuma.. ternyata lu bisa juga jadi cewek baik?"

Wah, ingin sekali Eren melempar Jean ke sungai terdekat. Gorong-gorong tempat Jean muntah tadi juga boleh. Tapi, lagi-lagi demi kemaslahatan mereka di muka umum, Eren akhirnya menggeret Jean ke arah kursi kosong dengan genggaman yang erat – seerat menghancurkan gelas kaca.

"Aduh.. Sakit, ren! Tangan gua, anjerr!"

.

.

.

Seperti pasangan remaja pada umumnya, setelah berpergian maka _dating_ ditutup dengan makan bersama lalu mengantarkan si perempuan kembali ke rumah. Tapi sebelum pulang, Jean kembali ke counter untuk memesan dua ice cream cone rasa vanilla. "Nih, makanan penutup. Mau gak?" katanya sambil menyodorkan ice cream kepada Eren.

"MAU!" jawab Eren girang lalu menyambar cepat ice cream dari tangan Jean.

Jean mengusap kepalanya sendiri. Masih terheran datang darimana niat mentraktir Eren sebuah ice cream. Padahal, bisa saja dia membeli cola atau minuman lainnya. Atau sebenarnya dia telah terpengaruh wujud cantik Eren sekarang?

"Balik sekarang aja yok, Jean. Capek banget gua mau tidur." ajak Eren sambil sibuk memakan ice creamnya.

"Iya, yok." Sahut Jean. Tuh kan, mendadak Jean jadi pacar cowok yang manut. Apa ini alasan dibalik slogan 'cewek cantik mah bebas' ? Aduh, Jean tidak paham lagi. 'Inget, dia itu Eren Jaeger, Jean. Manusia paling kampret!'

"Kayaknya terakhir gua kesana pas masih SD deh, belom lama dibuka juga." ucap Eren membuka topik pembicaraan selama di jalan. Masih menikmati ice cream. "Lo sering kesana mangkanya udah khatam semua sama wahananya?"

"Enggak sih, orang tua gua suka ngajak kesana setiap gua ulang tahun aja. Itu juga pas SD." kata Jean jujur. Dia melirik Eren yang makan ice cream hingga tercecer di sudut dagunya, "Dih, gimana sih lu? Makan ice cream gitu aja sampe belepotan? Kayak anak bocah aja!" katanya sambil berdecak mengelap dagu Eren, kemudian membersihkan jarinya dengan meper ke brosur yang ada di dinding.

"..."

"Kenapa –"

"..."

Eh.. Jean sebaiknya ikut mematung.

"LU NGAPAIN, ANJERR?!" sembur Eren kemudian sambil memegangi dagunya yang sudah tidak suci lagi.

"GAK SENGAJA, GOBLO!"

.

.

.

"Eh, Jean. Seneng gak tadi jalan sama gua?"

Rasanya seperti ada pesawat boeing yang mendarat darurat di depan rumah Jean dengan rem yang berdecit hingga membuat ngilu telinga, "Hah? Apa?" Jean mendadak tuli.

"Err – " Eren memainkan ujung bajunya, "Pengen tau aja, kali aja lu have fun..?"

Jean menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal demi menahan sesuatu akibat visualisasi Eren yang super kawaii. "Yah – ya, lumayan."

"Eh? Jadi cuma... lumayan?"

Waduh, raut wajah melas macam apa itu? Sejak kapan mata Eren versi cantik menjadi tambah besar dan lebih berair? Jean jadi tidak tega. "Ma-maksud gua seru kok! Iya, seru juga tadi pergi kesana bareng lu. Terus udah beliin obat mual buat gua, makasih ya."

"YEESS!" Eren melompat kegirangan. "Okay, kalo gitu gua pake kamar lo ya malam ini? Good night, Jean!"

Jean melongo di tempat melihat Eren yang mirip kutu loncat menuju lantai atas rumahnya.

Kepala Eren kemudian kembali berputar ke arahnya dengan senyum yang lebar, "Oh ya, thank you so much, Buddies!"

Keliatan cantik sih untuk Jean tapi – 'APAAN SIH GAJE?!'

.

.

.

"Jean! Gawat, Jean!"

Alis Jean terangkat tinggi melihat Eren yang tergopoh-gopoh turun tangga untuk menghampirinya. "Apanya yang gawat?" tanyanya heran.

"Sebentar lagi jam 12 dan gua belom balik jadi cowok juga?! Aaaarrghh!" Eren mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Lah, emang harusnya udah bisa balik lagi lo? Gimana caranya?"

"Kan gua udah jadi pacar lo yang baik, nemenin nge _date_! Lo juga seneng 'kan?" Eren tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya, "Oh! Apa jangan-jangan lo bohongin gua lagi?! Aduh, Jan! Kalo gak sekarang gua gak bakal bisa lepas kutukannya!"

"Gua mana tau kalo gitu caranya anjerr?!" Jean mulai emosi.

"YA KALO LO TAU GA NGEFEK DONG GOBLO?!"

.

.

.

 _Kalau ada satu hal yang menghambat –_

Eren menggigit kukunya gemas.

 _Kalau itu sungguhan menjadi persyaratan dan Eren terus begini –_

Manik zambrud itu melirik Jean yang duduk dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Jelas kesal.

 _Maka Eren tidak akan selamat –_

Batin Eren menjerit frustasi, 'GUA LEBIH IKHLAS DISURUH MINUM SPANDEXNYA LEVI BENERAN?!'

.

.

.

Eren masih sibuk berjalan bolak-balik bagai gosokan sambil menggigit kuku jempol. Tampang cantiknya kusut efek panik campur ketakutan. Jean diam saja melihat kelakuan Eren, duduk anteng di sofa. Masih kesal. 'Tapi, kalo dia ga selamat bahaya juga. Ck!' batinnya ngedumel sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya Eren tiba-tiba menghampiri Jean dengan langkah lebar. Alis tebal Eren terlihat menukik super tajam, berbeda dengan alis tipis Jean yang terangkat tinggi.

"Santai aja dong mukanya!" protes Jean.

"Bacot!" lalu Eren menarik kepala Jean supaya wajahnya berdekatan, lantas mengunci bibir Jean dengan bibirnya sendiri. Singkat kata, ciuman paksa.

'FAK –'

.

.

.

"EREN!"

Sosok perempuan brunette itu masih tidak merespon. Jean menggeram frustasi, kebingungan. Baru tadi sore si tukang cari mati ini kegirangan setelah jalan-jalan, terus panik, TERUS MERENGGUT KESUCIAN BIBIR JEAN – sumpah, Jean masih kaget – tapi, akhirnya Eren justru pingsan seketika.

YA KALI BIBIR JEAN ADA RACUNNYA?!

"Bangun, ren! Anjer, ngapa sih lo?!"

"..."

"HAISSH! GUA MESTI GIMANAA?!"

"Kalo kamu mau menyelamatkan dia, caranya dicium."

"AAAARGH –" Jean nyaris terjungkal ke belakang mendapati sosok Nenek kotak gokil. "ASTAGA! SIAPA KAMU?! PENUNGGU RUMAH INI YA?!"

"Tenang, Jean. Nenek ini dari Kotak GOKIL." Si Nenek tersenyum kalem. "Jadi gimana?"

Masih dengan wajah pucat Jean balik bertanya, "Hah? Gimana apanya?"

"Kamu mau bantu temen kamu ini dengan cara dicium apa enggak?" Si Nenek lebih sabar dan sayang dengan Jean sepertinya. "Terserah kamu, Nak. Cuma itu caranya. Kalo gak mau, biar saya bawa bocah tengik ini – "

"Sebentar! Jangan dulu, Nek!" tahan Jean. Dia melirik jam dinding, 'Sial! Udah jam dua belas!?' batinnya bergejolak antara ingin membantu atau tidak – tapi, rasanya Jean bakal merasa bersalah kalau akhirnya Eren ditarik lagi ke dalam kotak. Otak Jean berpikir keras.

"Tapi, bukannya tadi dia udah cium saya juga? Seharusnya Nenek bisa balikin dia!"

Si Nenek menggeleng, "Gak bisa, itu namanya paksaan. Persyaratan tetap harus terpenuhi kalo kamu mau menyelamatkan teman kamu itu."

Alamak! Macam mana pula ciuman bisa jadi syarat?!

.

.

.

Wajah Jean memerah begitu mengakhiri ciumannya pada Eren yang masih pingsan. Rasanya – _kok ena?_ Jean mengumpat dalam hati. Menatap bibir Eren yang masih sedikit terbuka dan terlihat basah. Disamping itu.. MANA TAU DIA KALO LIPTINT YANG DIPAKEIN KE EREN ADA RASA STROBERINYA?! Aduh, cowok mana yang gak mabok khilaf sendiri kalo udah keenakan gitu. Smoothy banget pula itu bibir!

'SIAL–'

"Udah pantes juga kamu cium bibir cewek?" Si Nenek malah asik cekikikan nonton adegan fanservice.

Jean sontak menutupi bibirnya, "BALIKIN AJA CEPET!"

"Yakin? Ga mau lagi?"

'ANJU –'

Si Nenek ambil posisi di samping tubuh Eren yang masih dalam versi putri tidur. Mata Jean mengekori dari balik punggung sosok ajaib dari Kotak Gokil itu. Menatap lekat-lekat bagaimana mantra kutukan diangkat secara bertahap. Berawal dari kaki hingga kepala. Rambut panjang cantik dengan kepangan ala Jean, pipi chubby, dan bibir mungil seketika berubah kembali ke wujud semula.

Bener kata Eren, hanya alisnya yang tetap sama.

"Oke selesai. Sampai permintaan selanjutnya!" Nenek mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jean. Kalau bukan titan, mungkin nenek centil yang mau sama Jean.

.

.

.

 **Sebulan kemudian.**

Setelah kejadian itu, Jean langsung menyembunyikan Kotak Gokil itu di dalam gudang rumahnya. Tapi, kemarin sore secara misterius kotanya menghilang entah kemana. Yah, sebenarnya tujuan Jean bukan untuk menyudahi permintaan dengan menyimpan di gudang. Malah, dia pengen minta uang kuno lagi. Lumayan, kemarin dia bisa beli AiPon baru berkat jual uang lama dengan nominal lima ribu itu.

"Jan.."

Jean mendengus begitu mengetahui Eren Jaeger yang mengajaknya bicara. Si Tukang Cari Mati Super Kampret. "Apa lo?" balasnya ketus.

"Eh, gua mau tanya serius.."

"YAELAH serius apanya sih kalo elu –"

Eren membungkam mulut Jean seketika, "Jangan keras-keras, Bego!" bisiknya dengan raut wajah panik, "Ini soal kotaknya –"

"Oh, kenapa?" Jean akhirnya ikut memelankan suara. Sebelumnya mereka telah sepakat untuk merahasiakan kotak ajaib itu berdua. Tidak ada yang boleh tau. "Sekarang ada di rumah lo, jangan-jangan?"

"Enggak. Itu.. Err, cuma kayak mimpi sih tapi –" tiba-tiba warna wajah Eren berubah menjadi kemerahan, "Lo kemaren... enggak beneran cium gue kan?"

"..."

"Ga tau kenapa gue kok semalem mimpi gitu ya, kayak kejadian nyata. Mirip misal baru inget ada yang ketinggalan gitu. Jadi, kayak gua bisa balik lagi gara-gara bantuan lo.. akhirnya mau menuhin syarat yang itu.. Err – "

"..."

"LUPAIN AJA DEH, SIALAN! CRINGE BENER ITU MIMPI!"

Jean dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan mengangguk, "Setuju, lupain aja."

.

.

.

Thanks, Eren. Jean jadi inget lagi rasanya ciuman ena demi penyelamatan itu setelah sebulan berlalu..

Jean menggigit bibirnya sendiri. 'GUA HARUS LUPA GUA HARUS LUPA LUPA LUPA LUPA LUPA – '

 **FIN**

 **A/N** : Iya, gitulah. Daripada ff ini ga kelar – Err.. Jadi, makasih sudah mampir baca dan terima kasih! HEHEHE. Maap dibikin nunggu lamaa! Maaf beneraan! Maaf juga jadi kesannya ngebut plus males ngedit! MAAF DAN TERIMA KASIIH! AAAA –

See you! *lalungibritkabur*


End file.
